


Partner in Everything

by Azu_Winter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azu_Winter/pseuds/Azu_Winter
Summary: Taeyong didn’t have any idea since when the members start calling him and Jaehyun as Mark’s mom and dad.  He liked it though, being called as Mark’s parents. But one thing is bothering him, Jaehyun liked calling himself as Mark’s dad. No way! Taeyong is Mark’s dad!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_II](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_II) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Jaeyong decide to shower Mark with love to cheer him up with the NCT Dream promotion and everyone starts calling them mom and dad.

As NCT 127’s leader, Taeyong knows very well how hard it is to lead a group, so he often gave Mark a lot of tips as Mark soon would become NCT Dream’s leader.

Taeyong couldn’t help but feeling really proud of Mark. Mark is the most hardworking member he had ever known, ever since they were still trainee up until now. Taeyong thinks Mark deserved those attentions people gave to him, calling him SM’s future, SM’s ace, and how people praising his rap’s skill. Mark deserved it all.

But Taeyong often felt pity towards Mark, as the younger couldn’t rest properly; had to practicing for NCT 127 performance on music shows, doing fanmeetings, shooting CFs, as well as preparing – practicing and recording for NCT Dream’s upcoming debut.

Taeyong couldn’t imagine how exhausted it must’ve been for Mark. Debuted as NCT U, NCT 127, and NCT Dream member. Added the fact that Mark would become NCT Dream’s leader! He would have a lot of weights on his shoulders for sure.

Even though Mark never showed anyone how difficult it was for him, Taeyong understands, it must’ve been not easy for the younger.

So, Taeyong was trying to always be _there_ for Mark. He wants to become a dependable _hyung_ for Mark. Saying he wants Mark seeing him as a role model is too absurd, as he realizes himself that he is not a good leader, he is still learning to be one as well.

Whenever Mark was seeking advice from Taeyong regarding how to lead his group mates, or asking for suggestion on how he should’ve act in front of the camera and answer the interview as a _leader_ , or simply asking for a pat on the shoulder, Taeyong couldn’t be happier.

Taeyong felt really happy because Mark _needs_ him and didn’t mind his overly affection on the younger. Taeyong couldn’t deny it, he always had a soft spot for Mark. If he could choose, in the next life, when he was reborn again, he wants Mark as his _real_ younger brother.

Okay, okay, Taeyong knows Mark wants Jaehyun as his _real_ brother in his next life. Mark said it on one of the interviews. Jealous? Yeah a little bit. Not the kind of jealousy as a lover though. Taeyong was only jealous because Mark chose Jaehyun over him.

“We can be born as siblings in the next life, hyung! You, Jaehyun hyung, and me.” It’s what Mark said when one day Taeyong playfully brought up the topic.

Taeyong didn’t like the idea though. He didn’t want Jaehyun as his brother! It would be incest. But, oh, okay, Mark was just clueless of Jaehyun and Taeyong’s relationship. Can’t blame Mark. He’s too innocent.

Jaehyun was often showering Mark love as well. He always sent Mark messages almost 24/7, especially when Mark had his own activities with NCT Dream members. The messages were vary; asking whether Mark had eaten lunch, telling Mark to not being too hard on himself in practicing the choreography, and sometimes the messages were only _‘fighting, Mark!’_ , _‘goodluck with the recording today!’_ , etc.

Jaehyun and Taeyong’s behavior around Mark was noticed by other members as they always cheer Mark up excessively, moreover after Mark making the comeback with NCT Dream. They often teased Mark as _Jaeyong’s baby_ because Mark was pampered by Jaehyun and Taeyong a lot behind the camera.

Taeyong didn’t have any idea since when the members start calling him and Jaehyun as Mark’s mom and dad. Maybe since Jaehyun and him prepared the lunch boxes for NCT Dream members and made Mark’s lunch box slightly bigger than others. Or maybe since both of them often showering Mark with hug and kisses on the cheeks whenever Mark came over to their old dorm in between his packed schedules. Or maybe since Haechan jokingly called himself as Taeil’s son who needs a mother figure in the group as how Jaemin has Yuta and Hansol’s, also Mark has Taeyong and Jaehyun. Or since when? Taeyong had no idea.

He liked it though, being called as Mark’s _parents_. But one thing is bothering him, Jaehyun liked calling himself as _Mark’s daddy_. No way! Taeyong _is_ Mark’s dad!

“Markie, daddy miss you soooo much!” Jaehyun gave Mark a big warm hug as soon as Mark and other NCT Dream members (minus Haechan) came over to NCT 127’s dorm for dinner.

Taeyong, who was still wearing an apron, snatched Mark from Jaehyun, dragging the younger to the dining room. “You look skinnier, Mark. I know the cafeteria’s food must’ve been taste not as good as my cook, but you should’ve eaten a lot. I saw your schedules from your manager, and it’s crazy! How could the company make you work nonstop like _that_?”

“Hyuuung, I’ve missed Mark too, you know? Markie, you know daddy misses you, don’t you?” Jaehyun was slightly pouting as he stomped his feet, trailing Taeyong and Mark behind.

Taeyong turned around. “I _am_ Mark’s dad!” Taeyong shot Jaehyun a sharp glance before focusing his eyes on Mark again and starting nagging a lot of things.

“You’re Mark’s mommy!” Jaehyun poked Taeyong’s cheek with his index finger before wearing his apron then started making chocolate pudding.

“No! You’re Mark’s mom! I’m his dad!” Taeyong managed to argue in between his cooking.

“It smells nice, hyung.” Mark suddenly stood behind Taeyong.

“Markie, daddy is cooking your favorite pasta.” Taeyong’s voice softened as soon as he heard Mark talking.

“Yay! You’re the best, hyung!” Mark was back hugging Taeyong.

“Daddy’s making your favorite chocolate pudding and strawberry cheesecake.” Jaehyun grinned, making Taeyong rolled his eyes when Mark was hugging him too.

“Jaehyun hyung, you’re the best!” Mark beamed happily.

“Kids! Ice cream!” Ten’s cheery voice was suddenly heard from the living room. Seemed like he and Yuta had come back from buying ice cream and snacks from the convenience store near their dorm.

“Yay! Ice cream!” Mark ran out of the kitchen in a blink of eyes, ignoring his favorite hyungs who’s clearly competing for his attention.

“Jaehyunnie, you’re Mark’s mom. Don’t deny it! Besides, I’m older than you.” Taeyong smirked cockily.

Jaehyun giggled. “Hyung, you’re prettier than me. So, you’re Mark’s mom. Besides, I’m taller than you.” Jaehyun ended his words with a proud smirk.

“I’m manlier than you.”

“On-stage? Yes. But off-stage? Umm, no. You’re a cutie pie, hyung.”

“You’re so huggable like… what your favorite character is? Moomin? Yes, Moomin. So you’re a mom.”

Jaehyun laughed. “Silly. Say who’s sleeping while hugging his spongebob doll?”

“I’m Mark’s dad. Case closed!”

“No, hyung. I’m Mark’s dad. You’re his mom. Case closed!”

For awhile, they’re only staring at each other without saying anything. They didn’t break the eye contact until Ten coughing loudly from across the room.

“Lover boys, I can hear your love quarrels! Come on hurry up finish the cooking and come here eating the ice cream!” Ten’s shouting was loud and clear, slightly annoying to be honest, because Taeyong and Jaehyun couldn’t decide who won the eye contact contest earlier.

“Hyung, then let’s ask Mark.” Jaehyun suggested. One of his brows rose, challenging.

“Alright.” Taeyong turned off the stove then walked out of the kitchen, followed by Jaehyun. Both of them were still wearing the pink apron with the lotus flower patterns.

“Markie, tell us honestly. Who’s suitable becomes your dad? Me? Or Jaehyunnie?”

Mark looked up, feeling a bit confused. “Huh?”

“Markie, I’m your dad. Taeyong is your mom. Right? Right?” Jaehyun was trying to win Mark’s heart over with his cute dimples smile.

Mark scratched his own nape, had no idea what to say to please his favorite _hyungs_. So, Ten answered in his place instead. “You both can become Mark’s dads if it’s what you want. Duh! Or maybe Mark’s moms, since both of you are wearing the pink apron!” Ten was suggesting the idea while grinning cheekily, earning nods from other members who’re still busily stuffing their mouth with ice cream.

Taeyong groaned. “No way! I’m Mark’s dad! Jaehyun is Mark’s mom!”

Jaehyun shook his head. “Uh-huh. I’m Mark’s dad.” He said stubbornly.

“Pffft!” Ten snorted. “Look at them! So childish! Taeyong hyung, you called me childish because I played the hover-board with the dream kids back then when we're visiting them on the MV shoot. Look who’s more childish now!” Ten was giggling.

“Mark, choose now, so they can continue cooking. I’m hungry.” Yuta rubbed his own stomach.

All eyes were on Mark now. “Mmmm. Taeyong hyung nags a lot. So, maybe he’s my mom?”

Jaehyun cheered as he threw his arms around Mark, giving the younger the crushed-bones hug.

Taeyong let out a deep sigh. “Markie, you chose Jaehyun, again.”

Mark widened his eyes. “No no no, hyung! You’re my mom, remember?”

Taeyong was still being sulky. Then he walked closer to Jisung and hugged the younger from behind. “Starting from now on, Jisung is my son. I’m his dad!” Taeyong glared at Jaehyun. Jisung, who was enjoying his popsicle cough because of the sudden hug and statement.

Jaehyun took a seat beside Jeno on the floor then hugged the younger from the side. “Starting from now on, Jeno is my son. I’m his dad!” Jaehyun gave Taeyong an identical glare as the older.

“Guys…., please… I’m hungry!” Yuta interrupted the silly fight, but the poor boy was ignored by the couple. Ten patted the Japanese boy on the shoulder, and then fed him up a spoonful ice cream.

“Where’s Haechan, Hansol hyung, and Johnny hyung when we need them?” Ten took out his phone from his jeans pocket and started calling his boyfriend, Johnny. The three of them are the only one who can save the dinner. Ten, Yuta, Taeil, Winwin, and the rest of NCT Dream members clearly couldn’t make a decent food!

“H-hyung, if you’re my dad, then who’s my mom?” Asked Jisung cutely with his soft but husky voice. After the puberty, Jisung’s voice had changed. It’s become deeper and manlier. He was no longer a baby, but will always be a baby on his hyung’s eyes.

“Jaehyun.” Taeyong answered Jisung with his soft soothing voice as he gave Jisung a really tender stare, then stroking Jisung’s blonde hair affectionately. Mark couldn’t help but feel jealous.

“Jehyun hyung, if you’re my dad, then who’s my mom?” Jeno asked the same question to Jaehyun who was still hugging him from the side and feeding him popsicle.

“Taeyong hyung.” Jaehyun smiled. His cute dimples made him look more adorable in Taeyong’s eyes. Mark couldn’t help but feel jealous because his favorite hyung now pampering Jeno.

“Jaehyunnie…..” Taeyong called Jaehyun softly with twinkling eyes.

“Taeyongie hyung…” Jaehyun’s smile became wider as soon as their eyes met each other, locking the gaze, lost in each other’s eyes.

“Jaehyunnie, I know you’ll always choose me.” Taeyong whispered as they’re still staring at each other across the room.

“Taeyong hyung, I know you’ll always choose me.” Jaehyun winked in a flirty way, making Taeyong crack a soft happy laughter.

“GUYS, I’M HUNGRY! COULD YOU PLEASE DROP THE CHEESINESS AND START COOKING AGAIN BEFORE I’M DYING BECAUSE OF THE HUNGER?!”

Now everyone was laughing because of Yuta. Ten’s laugh was the loudest. He even pinched the poor boy’s cheeks repeatedly, making Yuta’s soft fluffy cheeks red.

“Yah! Chittaphon! Stop abusing my Yuta!” Hansol who’s just came in while bringing watermelons screamed at Ten.

“Dude, stop yelling at my Tennie!” Johnny slapped Hansol’s back hardly, making Hansol hiss in pain.

“It’s hurt, dummy!” Hansol was trying to kick Johnny’s shinbone, but the latter tripping Hansol’s legs, making him stumble and fall on the floor.

Haechan, Doyoung, and Kun who’s just arrived confusedly looking at Hansol and Johnny strangling each other on the floor, Taeyong and Jaehyun hugging each other while screaming Johnny and Hansol’s name – make a bet who’d win the playful fight, and the rest of the members aside of Yuta were laughing hysterically and cheering for their hyungs.

“What happen? Did I miss the fun?” Haechan plopped down on the floor beside Yuta.

“I might be suck at cooking, but I can be your assistant again. Come on! I’m so freaking hungry! I could eat a horse!” Yuta stood up and grabbed Haechan’s wrist, dragging the younger to the kitchen to continue cooking jaeyong’s abandoned one.

“I can be your assistant too.” Mark followed them.

“NO!” Haechan and Yuta were shouting simultaneously.

Mark’s shoulders slump because of the direct rejection.

“Aigoo~ our baby.” Suddenly Jaehyun and Taeyong walked to Mark then hugged him from both of the sides.

“Yuta, let us cook. I don’t wanna come to the hospital because of the food poison.” Taeyong snatched the apron from Yuta’s palm.

Yuta grinned. “Good. Haechan~ah, let’s go!”

“Huh? But you told me to cook?”

Yuta shrugged. “It’s up to you. Just stay here if you want cooking, but these two idiots might make your eyes and ears hurt because of their cheesiness.”

Jaehyun was only laughing when Haechan ran as fast as the jet out of the kitchen. “This is nice, isn’t it? Gathering together like this. We should do it often.”

“I don’t mind, Jaehyunnie. As long as you’re my cooking partner.” Taeyong winked.

Jaehyun smiled fondly. “Oh, I’ll become your partner in everything, hyung. Don’t worry.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I used Mark and Haechan's stage name instead of their real name.  
> Please let me know if you like this story by giving kudos / commenting. Thank you. :))


End file.
